Dino Thunder Remix 1: Mystery Man
by jet-gold-ranger
Summary: Mesogog kidnaps Kira while a mystery warrior stalks the streets of Reefside.


Disclaimer: BVS Intertainment Inc. owns the Power Rangers. Author's Note: This is the first in my "Remix" series based on Power Rangers Dino Thunder. It's also sort of a sequel to my "Lost Galaxy Adventures" series. Enjoy, and remember feedback is welcome.  
  
Mystery Man By: Jet Gold Ranger

"MASTER, PLEASE!!!" Ilsa screamed as she and Zeltrax were being assaulted by Mesogog's psychokinetic power.  
  
From his throne, Mesogog ignored Ilsa's plea, and kept up his assault. "I grow weary of your constant string of failures," he hissed. "Perhaps I should be done with you, and create a new set of generals. Maybe even seek outside help!"  
  
"NOOO!" Zeltrax screamed in pain. "I will not fail you master! Allow me but one last chance, and I'll kill the Rangers one by one if need be!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Mesogog ended his psi-blast and looked away in deep thought. "Yesss, that could work . . . ," "M . . . master?" Zeltrax asked as he and Ilsa slowly and painfully rose from the throne room floor.  
  
Ignoring Zeltrax' question, Mesogog began to pace as he continued. ". . . Fighting as one, the Rangers are a formidable foe. Alone, separated, they are vulnerable."  
  
Suddenly, Mesogog turned to Ilsa, making her jump in surprise. "Show me where the Rangers are, Now!" he ordered.  
  
Yes, Master!" Ilsa said, rushing to command console. After a few minutes she looked up from the monitor. "I have tracked the Yellow, Blue, and Red Rangers."  
  
As Mesogog and Zeltrax joined her, Ilsa flipped a few switches and the monitor showed a view of the Reefside High Soccer Field. There standing by the net, were Conner, in his red soccer uniform, and Ethan, decked out in chest, arm, knee, shin pads, and an over sized helmet with a wire frame over the face. The two appeared to be having a heated argument.  
  
"No good," Mesogog hissed, "they're not alone. What about the othersss?"  
  
The monitor changed scenes, this time showing Hayley's Cyberspace. On stage, Kira and her band were performing.  
  
"What of Dr. Oliver?" Zeltrax asked.  
  
"Regretfully," Ilsa said nervously, "I am unable to locate Tommy. I suspect he must be at the Ranger's secret headquarters.  
  
Ilsa flipped another switch, and the image shifted to Trent walking alone through the woods. "The White Ranger, however . . . ," she started.  
  
" . . . Is unimportant!" Mesogog snapped. "We will start with the girl."  
  
Ilsa peered at the monitor, again showing Kira singing on stage. "I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered darkly. Then turning to Mesogog, "I will personally bri . . . ,"  
  
"No," Mesogog stopped her in mid-sentence, "I will not risk you losing a one-on-one confrontation. Zeltrax and a squad of Tyranodrones will accompany you."  
  
"Oh," Mesogog said as the two cyborgs turned to leave, "I want her alive."  
  
"Alive?" Ilsa said, surprised.  
  
"I still need the power of the Dino Gems," he explained coldly. "Even if that means cutting it from her remains," he paused savoring the thought, "piece . . . by . . . piece."  
  
"As you command, Master." Ilsa purred, an evil smile on her face.  
  
" . . . freak you out, freak you out, freak you out . . ."  
  
Kira finished the final number in her set and, thanking her band, made her way to a small table near the Cyber Cafe's stage to rest.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kira scolded herself, as she watched the band put away their equipment.  
  
As Kira stared into space, Hayley made her way over. "Are you alright, Kira?" Hayley asked sympathetically. "You've been acting . . . out of it lately."  
  
Kira looked at her friend in defeat. "I think I'm losing it," she sighed.  
  
"Losing . . . it . . .?" Hayley said confused.  
  
Kira let out a deeper sigh. "I used to spend every minute playing or writing music . . . ," she said sadly, "Now I'm lucky if I pick up my guitar once a week!"  
  
"So, Now you wanna quit?" she asked matter of factly.  
  
Kira rested her face in her hands, "No . . . Yes . . . I don't know! I mean . . . it used to be about the music, and that was it. Now, with school, and Trent, and . . . ," Kira paused to make sure no one was listening, " . . . the Ranger thing, music just seems to take a backseat. Maybe it was never meant to be in the front seat. Maybe . . .," Kira paused, afraid to say what came next, " . . . maybe I'm not that good."  
  
Hayley smiled a knowing smile as she spied a music magazine on Kira's table. On the cover, Kira's friend Kylie Styles was super imposed over the "Hollywood" sign. The headline read . . .  
  
"CROSSWALKS: Pop Diva Finds Movie Stardom!"  
  
Hayley sat down beside Kira, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ARE that good, Kira." she said reassuringly. "And someday, when you're collecting your tenth Grammy, losers like Kylie Styles are gonna be serving drinks!"  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am," a handsome boy in black button shirt and blue jeans said from behind Hayley, " . . . but I ordered a Diet Coke."  
  
Hayley winced. "Maybe I should rephrase that." she whispered, an embarrassed look on her face. Apologizing, Hayley took the boys drink a rushed toward the bar.  
  
"So . . . uh, you must be Kira," the mystery man said to Kira nervously. Quickly, he puts a bottle of apple juice on the table. "I uh, thought you might need a drink, . . . you know . . . after performing."  
  
Kira took the drink, and smiled at the nervous young man in front of her. "How did you know I drink apple juice . . . ?" she asked smiling, fishing for a name.  
  
The mystery man looked up again and smiled. "John, and . . . I'm psychic?" he said.  
  
Kira continued looking at him, still smiling.  
  
"Okay . . . ," John admitted, " . . . I offered your drummer twenty bucks for the head's up."  
  
Amused, Kira looked away for fear of laughing in John's face. "You know he would've done it for three." she told him.  
  
John rocked on his heels and nervously rubbed his chin, an embarrassed look on his face. "Damn," he whispered looking down again.  
  
In spite of herself Kira burst out laughing, and soon John joined her. "I haven't seen you around much," Kira said when she could speak again. "Are you new in town?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I got in a couple of weeks ago, but my business keeps me pretty . . . well . . . busy."  
  
"Don't tell me you came here just to buy me a twenty-one dollar bottle of apple juice." Kira teased.  
  
Finally, John looked Kira in the eye. "Actually, I came to hear the music, to hear you perform." he said smiling down at her.  
  
Now it was Kira's turn to look away. "A fan-club of one." she said sadly, taking a long sip from the bottle John gave her.  
  
Suddenly, the handsome boy became earnest, speaking softly but resolutely. "That's not true Kira. You are incredibly talented, and these people know that. Don't ever second guess yourself."  
  
Kira didn't know what to say. She felt the handsome stranger could see right through her . . . and she liked it. "I won't." she said finally.  
  
To Kira's surprise John turned and walked toward the exit. "Wait!" she called. "Will you . . . be back?" she suddenly felt hot, nervous.  
  
"You playing this weekend?" John asked, looking back. " . . . uh . . . sure." Kira finally answered.  
  
"I'll be back," John said with a wink. Without another word he made his way to the exit and was gone.  
  
"Wow!" Hayley exclaimed, walking up behind Kira. "He was cute."  
  
"Wow," was all Kira could say in response.  
  
"What's his name," Hayley asked.  
  
"John," Kira answered dreamily.  
  
"John what?" Hayley pushed.  
  
Kira slapped her forehead in shock. "NOOO!" she yelled.  
  
Hayley jumped, startled by Kira's emotion. "What, what is it!?!" she asked in shock.  
  
"I just met the cutest guy ever, . . . and I never got his number!"  
  
"That's okay," Hayley said mysteriously. "I think I might know him."  
  
An hour later, after closing, Hayley and Kira finished straitening up the Cyberspace and getting it ready to open the next morning.  
  
"Hey Kira, thanks for hanging around to help me lock up." Hayley said gratefully, "With Trent . . . away, I'm seriously short handed."  
  
"I still can't believe it." Kira said sadly.  
  
"Which part," Hayley asked off-handedly, "that Trent left, that Trent's the White ranger, or that Trent is trying to kill you guys?" Hayley frowned, she liked Trent, and her question sounded harsher than she meant it.  
  
"A few days ago," Kira replied, shaking her head, "I wouldn't have believed Trent would hurt anyone."  
  
"And now you think . . . ?" Hayley prompted.  
  
"Now I think I should be getting home." Kira said, dodging the question.  
  
"Okay," Hayley nodded, "let me get my keys and I'll . . . ," Hayley was interrupted as a quiet knocking came from the front entrance. "Sorry, we're closed!" Hayley called loud enough to be heard outside.  
  
Another few knocks, louder this time, sounded from the front door. "Helloooo," Haley called angrily, "Read the sign! WE'RE CLOSED!"  
  
As the visitor knocked a third time, Hayley stomped off toward the door. "If that's Ethan looking for more time on "Street Kombat III," I'll . . . ,"  
  
BOOOM! With a crash, the front door explodes off its hinges! Smoke and debris scatter throughout the small entranceway. Blown off her feet, Hayley lay stunned in the rubble.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Zeltrax walked through the remains of the front door and stood over her body. "Where is the Yellow Ranger!?!" he demanded.  
  
"Power Rangers, here?" Hayley says, slowly rising to her feet. "I don't serve Rangers," she lied, "All that spandex and the primary colors! Who dresses like that nowadays?"  
  
Without warning, Zeltrax grabs Hayley by the throat and lifts her high into the air. "You seem to think I'm playing games. That's your first mistake."  
  
"Messing with my friend is gonna be your last mistake!" Kira calls from the end of the entrance hall.  
  
"SCREEEEEEEEEE!!!" Closing her eyes, Kira lets loose a Ptera-Scream that slams Zeltrax into a brick wall, forcing him to drop Hayley. Quickly, Kira helps Hayley into the main room where she pushes her toward cover.  
  
"Time for a little Hard Rock!" Kira says, going into her morphing stance.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER-UP! HAH!!!" Instantly, Kira transformed from teen musician to the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger. "Let's go Zeltrax!" the Yellow Ranger commanded. "Show me what you've got!"  
  
"I've got these!" Zeltrax roared, "Tyranodrones, ATTACK!!!"  
  
Suddenly, dozens of Tyranodrones poured into the Cyberspace from every opening. Moving quickly, the armored creatures surrounded the Yellow Ranger and charged.  
  
"Good one, Kira," the Yellow ranger scolded herself, "why don't you just ask for it."  
  
Kira back flipped, kicking an advancing Tyranodrone in the face as she went. "Back-Off!" she cried, as the creature was knocked off it's feet.  
  
"I thought this place was rowdy on a Saturday night." Kira joked, kicking another Tyranodrone.  
  
Leaping to a less crowded spot, Kira kicked a third attacker in the crotch, hard. "Hey, My band could use a good soprano," she joked as the force of her kick sent the Tyranodrone flying through the air and into the ceiling.  
  
Fighting off attack after attack, Kira kicked and chopped, but there were just to many. She took a punch and fell hard. "Arrgghh!" she gasped.  
  
Two more Tyranodrones tossed Kira across the room. "Uuuunnngh!" With a grunt of pain she smashed into the bar.  
  
"That's it!" Kira shouted angrily, leaping to her feet. "SUPER DINO POWER!"  
  
The visor of Kira's helmet came to life and roared as if it were the mouth of an ancient angry beast. The white diamond shapes running down her arms and legs morphed into razor sharp blades, and a pair of razor tipped wings formed under her arms. The Yellow Ranger was now in "Super Dino" mode.  
  
With a wave of her arm, Kira slashed three charging Tyranodrones with her arm blades. Sparks flew from where they were hit.  
  
"Sorry guys," Kira shouted as she raised her wings, "but I need my space!" With that, she leaped into the air soaring toward the picture window just beyond the Cybercafe's small stage.  
  
"NO!" Zeltrax roared angrily, "She's trying to escape!"  
  
Raising his sword, Zeltrax blasted Kira with a powerful bolt of energy. The blast sent the Yellow Ranger smashing through the picture window and crashing to the side-walk beyond.  
  
"UUUAAGGHH!" Kira howled in pain as she demorphed. Rocking back and forth on the side-walk, she held the small of her back where she'd been hit.  
  
"Time for the Yellow Ranger's swan song," Zeltrax laughed as he leaped through the ruined window.  
  
"I've got your swan song," Kira said in defiance. She prepared for her Ptera Scream.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," a voice teased from behind Kira. Suddenly, Ilsa appeared and put a hand over Kira's mouth. "Children should be seen and not heard!" Ilsa joked.  
  
"To easy," Zeltrax remarked, watching the defeated Power Ranger.  
  
"Oh please," Ilsa said in disgust, "If I hadn't come along, she would've knocked you on your a . . . ,"  
  
"HIYAAAH!" Ilsa was interrupted as Haley ran screaming from the Cybercafe's side entrance smashing Tyranodrones with an aluminum baseball bat. "Leave her ALONE!" Hayley screamed.  
  
"Please," Zeltrax said in a bored voice as he blasted Hayley's bat with a beam from his sword. Hayley fell to the ground stunned.  
  
"Mmmmppphh!" Kira tried to call out. She wanted to help, but with Ilsa covering her mouth she could neither morph nor use her Ptera Scream.  
  
"I trust you can handle this," Ilsa hissed, indicating Hayley.  
  
"Yes," Zeltrax nodded, "go. I have some . . . unfinished business."  
  
With a wave of her hand and a flash of green light, Ilsa, Kira, and the Tyranodrones teleported away.  
  
"NOOO!" Hayley screamed as she watched Kira disappear.  
  
"You must be very close to the Yellow Ranger to attack me like that," Zeltrax said, turning his attention back to Hayley. "I'd bet your close to all the Rangers, perhaps even . . . ," Zeltrax bent low until his face was mere inches from Hayley's, ". . . Dr. Oliver?"  
  
Halyey scooted herself backward along the ground, desperate to escape Zeltrax. She knew what was coming next.  
  
Zeltrax raised his hand and a tendril of crackling energy shot out, wrapping itself around Hayley. Gesturing to manipulate the tendril, Zeltrax swung Hayley across the alleyway, pinning her against a high chain-link fence.  
  
"Gaaaaah!" Hayley howled in pain, the electrical energy coursing through her body. "Whatever you do to me, Tommy will kill you!" she gasped.  
  
Allowing the tendril to fade away, Zeltrax placed a powerful hand around Hayley's throat. He lifted her several feet in the air, and drew back his other hand balling it into a fist. "I'm just going to leave the good Doctor a little . . . message."  
  
Sobbing, Hayley closed her eyes, preparing for what would be a lethal blow. Tommy . . . , was her last thought.  
  
"GAAAAH!" Zeltrax bellowed in pain as a blade of pure energy cut through the darkness striking the arm he held Hayley with. He fell to the ground, sparks flying from his wound.  
  
Having hit it's mark, the blade sailed back where it came from at the mouth of the alley. There, obscured by steam from a damaged pipe, a shadowy figure stood. The figure caught the whirling blade in a black gloved hand . . . and waited.  
  
"DR. OLIVER!" Zeltrax roared in anger.  
  
"Tommy!" Hayley cried with relief.  
  
Silently the figure stalked out of the shadows. He wore form-fitting black armor and a visored helmet. On his chest was a red jewel that gave off a faint glow. Whoever, whatever he was, it wasn't Tommy Oliver.  
  
Standing again, but still holding his arm, Zeltrax glared at the armored stranger. "I don't know who you are, but when you interfered in my affairs, you signed your death warrant!" he said, enraged.  
  
Without warning, the stranger shot forward a streak of black energy in the dark. The streak slammed into Zeltrax, sending the cyborg crashing into a nearby dumpster. The stranger reappeared at the opposite end of the alley.  
  
Zeltrax stumbled to his feet, smoke coming from damaged areas on his chest and left arm. Keeping one eye on the stranger, he made his way back to his fallen sword. Cautiously, he retrieved the weapon, and prepared for another assault.  
  
"YOU DIE!" Zeltrax screamed as he rushed toward the stranger, sword raised overhead ready for a killing blow.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Hayley screamed as the maddened Zeltrax rushed past her.  
  
The stranger remained still, his hand at his side, ready.  
  
Thirty feet, twenty feet, Zeltrax was almost upon him. Ten feet . . .  
  
In a blur of motion, the stranger raised his right hand, a high-tech weapon materializing in it. One shot, two shots, three, four! The bolts of energy slammed into Zeltrax. Once in the hand, knocking his sword away. Two shots struck his chest, releasing explosions of smoke and sparks. The final shot struck Zeltrax in the head, sending him flipping backwards. He struck the pavement and skidded almost twenty feet back.  
  
The battle is over in seconds.  
  
Zeltrax pulls himself to his knees, smoke still pouring from his chest, arms, and head. "I leave now because my mission is finished, . . . " he whispers, his voice weak and raspy, " . . . but this is not over." With that, Zeltrax disappears in a flash of green light.  
  
The battle over, the stranger walked over to Hayley. Gently, he helped the fallen woman to her feet, making sure she was unhurt.  
  
"I . . . I'm alright," she said, steading herself against her armored rescuer. "You . . . your a . . . Power Ranger, aren't you?" she asked, looking the stranger over.  
  
After a few seconds, the stranger nods his head yes.  
  
"Bastard!" Hayley yelled, slapping the Ranger across the front of his helmet. "Why didn't you help us!?!" Hayley was crying uncontrollably now. "They," her voice cracked, "they took Kira!"  
  
The Ranger said nothing, he simply stared at Hayley with unseen eyes. After a few seconds, he turned to leave.  
  
"No stop, please!" Hayley begs. Grabbing the nearest thing she can, a rusty tin can, she throws it at the armored stranger in desperation.  
  
The can bounces uselessly off the Ranger's armored shoulder. He doesn't stop.  
  
"There going to kill her, don't you care!?!" Hayley screamed.  
  
The Ranger stopped and looked back for a moment. For an instant it's as if he was going to say something. Instead he turns and continues on. As he walks, he begins to shimmer in and out of sight until he disappears completely.  
  
And Hayley is alone.  
  
Kira woke up in a cold room. She was strapped to a large examination table, and could see high-tech equipment scattered throughout the chamber. She had been here before, Mesogog's Lab. Not again, Kira thought.  
  
Kira tried to call out, only to find she had been gagged. I'm okay, she tried to convince herself. I'm tied-up and gagged in an evil dinosaur's freaky lab, but I'm o-kay.  
  
After a few moments, the lab's massive door opens, and Mesogog walks in. Observing Kira coldly, he strokes her cheek. "Such a pretty little subject for my experiments. Sometimes, I truly enjoy my work," he brags.  
  
Stepping over to a nearby table, Mesogog picks up a razor sharp instrument that looks like a large spiked spoon. "This is going to hurt, alot," he tells Kira sadistically.  
  
I am soooo not okay, Kira thought as Mesogog drew closer.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens again. This time it's Zeltrax and Ilsa who enter. Zeltrax is still damaged from his alley fight, and Ilsa must support his weight.  
  
"Master . . . ," Zeltrax begins.  
  
"I assume from this interruption, you have once again snatched defeat from the jaws of victory," Mesogog accused, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Master, please," Zeltrax continued, "There was another Ranger. One I haven't seen before. He appeared from nowhere and fought like a demon. Then he just disappeared like a . . . phantom.  
  
"Ghost stories?" Ilsa asks, looking very annoyed.  
  
Mesogog spun around to face Zeltrax, Kira now seemingly forgotten. "Describe him to me!" he ordered.  
  
Surprised, Zeltrax thought for a moment. "He wore black armor, with a red stone mounted on his chest. He also appeared to have knowledge of Power Ranger fighting techniques."  
  
If Mesogog could have smiled, he would have. He strode over to Zeltrax and grasped his shoulders as if he might hug him. "It appears our plan has been more fruitful than expected. Finally, one of my assistants has proved himself worthy!"  
  
Ilsa looked more annoyed than ever. "So there's another Ranger," she questioned, "what does tha . . . ,"  
  
Mesogog silenced her with a raised hand. "Go, see to Zeltrax' repairs. There is much left to do!" Mesogog ordered.  
  
As the cyborgs left, Mesogog turned his attention back to a frightened and confused Kira. She tried to move away as he neared, but it was useless. Mesogog leaned close to Kira's face, his vile breath washing over her.  
  
"I wonder if I might trouble you for a little . . . favor?"  
  
"Dude, I said I was sorry," Conner said earnestly. "It was an accident!"  
  
The remaining Rangers were gathered in the Dino Lab. Conner stood over Ethan who was preparing a chemical icepack from a first-aid kit. Across the room Tommy, still stuck in his Ranger form, worked feverishly at his computer console.  
  
"Hey, no problem!" Ethan shot back, sarcastically. "I wasn't planning to have kids anyway." Sitting down painfully, Ethan shoved the icepack down the front of his jeans and let out a high-pitched yelp.  
  
"You are such a drama queen!" Conner argued.  
  
"DRAMA QUEEN!" Ethan started to stand, but fell back into his chair. "You hit me in the 'nads with a soccer ball!"  
  
"You're never gonna drop this ball thing are you," Conner asked angrily.  
  
"I hope that's the only ball-thing I drop!" Ethan shouted.  
  
"Guys," Tommy shouted, turning from his work. "I'm sorry this male bonding thing didn't work out, but we're supposed to be brainstorming over my problem right now."  
  
"Sorry Dr. O," both boys said.  
  
"So," Conner asked returning to the task at hand, "you can't even take off your helmet?"  
  
"Nope. It's fused, just like my morpher." Tommy answered.  
  
"How do you eat?" Ethan asked curiously.  
  
"Hayley came up with a devise that let's me eat intravenously."  
  
Now Conner was curious. "Then how do you . . . you know. Go to the . . . ?"  
  
Tommy looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
The guys conversation is interrupted by a crashing noise from Tommy's house above the secret lab.  
  
"Nobody's supposed to be up there." Tommy informed his students.  
  
"Maybe it's mice," Conner suggested.  
  
Tommy and Ethan stared at Conner after they heard a second, louder crash.  
  
"Big mice?" Conner said.  
  
Suddenly, the secret entrance from Tommy's study opened, and Hayley nearly fell down the stairs. She was clearly exhausted. Her close were disheveled and torn, and her face was bruised and dirty.  
  
Hayley stopped only a moment to watch Ethan, his hand in his pants, and breathing heavily. Ethan quickly removed the icepack.  
  
"Hayley!" Tommy called, rushing to his friends side.  
  
"Jesus! What happened!" Conner shouted.  
  
Hayley spoke breathlessly as Tommy helped her to a chair. "Zeltrax . . . Ilsa . . . attacked Cyber . . . Cyberspace." Suddenly she grabbed the front of Tommy's uniform, a look of panic on her face. "They got Kira!"  
  
"MAN!" Tommy said, taking in everything Hayley had told them.  
  
"Doc, we have to get her back!" Conner insisted.  
  
"Ethan was still curious. "Hayley, how did you get away?" he asked.  
  
Hayley shook her head, reliving the unpleasant memory. "Zeltrax was going to . . . going to," she looked to Tommy, "leave you a message. Then somebody . . . something, saved me. I think it was . . . the Phantom Ranger." Hayley shook her head again, unsure.  
  
All three male Rangers look at each other in confusion.  
  
"No way!" Ethan said, shocked.  
  
"Big way," Hayley replied.  
  
"What the hell is a Phantom Ranger!?!" Conner demanded.  
  
"We'll worry about him later," Tommy said. "Our first priority is getting Kira back."  
  
Before anyone could respond, an alarm rang out from Tommy's computer console. Everyone rushed forward to see what it was.  
  
"Another monster attack?" Conner wondered.  
  
"No," Tommy answered. "It's an incoming transmission." Tommy stared at his monitor, confused. "It's on a frequency I haven't used since my days with Dr. Mercer.  
  
Suddenly, Mesogog's face appeared on the monitor. "Good evening, Dr. Oliver. I assume by now you know about the Yellow Ranger?"  
  
"Cut to the chase," Tommy demanded, trying to control his anger. "Where is she!?!"  
  
Mesogog laughed an evil laugh. "To be honest with you, my original plan was to simply kill her and be done with it."  
  
The Rangers tensed, hearing that.  
  
"However," Mesogog continued, "recent events have lead me to consider an alternate arrangement. One I believe will be . . . mutually beneficial."  
  
Tommy suddenly realized what Mesogog was getting at. "You want the Phantom Ranger."  
  
"Yes, such a legendary creature would serve my cause well." Mesogog admitted.  
  
Tommy's anger grew. "Forget it. I'll never betray a Power Ranger like that."  
  
Mesogog stared at Tommy coldly. "Your loyalty to your fellow rangers is truly inspiring. One would wonder, however, if it is more powerful than your need to protect your students.  
  
Tommy stared back, not sure what to say. Mesogog was right, Tommy would do anything to protect his students. But would he do that?  
  
"It's a very simple trade. Give me the Phantom Ranger, and get your Yellow Ranger back. Otherwise, I'll send you her remains." With that, Mesogog's face disappeared, the transmission cut off.  
  
"There's no way we can give Mesogog a Power Ranger," Ethan insisted, "especially one as powerful as the Phantom."  
  
"Hey," Conner argued, "you heard Dr. Dinosaur. There gonna kill Kira if we don't!"  
  
Hayley, Conner, and Ethan all turned to Tommy, who still stared at the blank monitor, for answers. "Tommy, what are we gonna do?" Hayley asked, fear evident on her voice.  
  
Tommy slowly turned to face them. His expression totally hidden by his helmet. . . . "I . . . don't know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .


End file.
